We're All Pirates
by Will-of-the-Abyss
Summary: This story is about Spain and England leaving to train as pirates. This story is also about how America and Romano feel about being left behind. This story changes perspective a lot... sooo... yeah.... Oh! I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia in any way.


**Lovino**

"Don't cry, love."

"I'm not crying!" _he knows me so well._

"Then what's that there on your cheek?"

"It's just a drop of sea spray…" _crap. My voice just cracked. I wonder if he noticed..._

"You're lying." _He noticed._

"Alright, it's not sea spray, and I am crying! I just don't want you to leave me here, all alone. Take me with you!"

"I already told you, the life of a pirate is no life for you! It's far too dangerous! I'll come back, after I'm done training." _That's not fair! Why do you have to leave?!_

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I love you. Remember that."

And with those final words, Antonio boarded the pirate ship _Hetalia, _without another word. "Good bye…" whispered Lovino, Antonio's Italian boyfriend. Lovino stood at the very edge of the dock and waved at the ship until he was asked to leave. The ship's crew was boarding a few days before they were supposed to leave dock so that the new-comers could learn the layout of the ship. He sighed. He was truly going to miss Antonio and couldn't believe he was being left here on land, just so his boyfriend could complete his life-long dream of becoming a pirate. It wasn't fair! A sob caught in Lovino's throat, and suddenly, the Italian was crying again. "It's not fair, it's not fair!" He kept sobbing.

"Ummmm… excuse me? Are you alright?"

Lovino looked up. In front of him stood a tall, blonde, American man. "Are you all right?" the man repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little upset… You know that ship, the _Hetalia_? My boyfriend is on it, training to be a pirate. He just left and he won't be back for a while…"

"Oh, really?! So did mine! Hi, I'm Alfred! You can call me 'Al'." The man, Alfred, smiled.

"Lovino. I go by Lovi."

"Alright. Lovi. I'll try to remember. Want a hamburger?" Alfred smiled again.

Lovino was skeptical. How could this man, this person named "Alfred", be so happy if his own boyfriend also left him for a few years? Lovi didn't get it.

"Ummmm… Al… how can you smile at a time like this?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… how can you smile when you won't see your love of your life at all for the next year or two? How can you smile when you won't know if he's hurt, or if he's upset, or, or…"

"Lovi, was it? Listen, you're asking how I can still smile. I'm going to ask a question in return. How can you just sit here and not want to run on board with… Was it Antonio?" Lovi nodded. "So, how can you? I mean, I understand why you're crying, but why don't you just go with Antonio?"

"Well… he said I shouldn't… He said it was dangerous…" _why is he asking me this?_

"So?! He's going off to a dangerous life, why can't you?! You DESERVE to be by his side!" Al was on his feet now, talking passionately. "If he wants to live a life of danger, so do I! I will be by his side forever!" _ Ooooh, he must be talking about HIS boyfriend, too. _

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should stow away on the ship and come with them! Are you with me?"

Lovino was shocked. How could he disobey Antonio? Stow away on the ship?! That's crazy! But… the more he thought about it, the more appealing the idea seemed to him. _At least I'll get to be with Antonio…_

"Alright. I'm in." _Antonio… Here I come!_

* * *

**Alfred**

"Good bye! Don't forget me! I'll miss youuuuuuuuu…" _I'll miss you more than you know…_

"You git, how could I forget you?! You're too damn loud!" _That's just like you to complain when you're embarrassed. I'm gonna miss youuuu_  
"Shut up, Arthur! You're ruining this perfectly sad good bye!"

"You better leave, you twat. They're making everybody go now." _That's my cue._

So Alfred left the dock, not wanting to have to be asked to leave. He was the hero; it would make him look weak! While leaving the dock, he saw a small Italian man sitting on a crate, sobbing. _I wonder what's wrong…_ thought the American. He walked over and stood in front of the man.

"Ummmm… excuse me? Are you alright?"

The man looked up. His eyes were red, and he was still crying softly. _Maybe he didn't hear me. _Thought Alfred.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, a little louder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little upset… You know that ship, the _Hetalia_? My boyfriend is on it, training to be a pirate. He just left and he won't be back for a while…" Answered the man. _Oh! His boyfriend is on the same ship as Arthur!_

"Oh, really?! So did mine! Hi, I'm Alfred! You can call me 'Al'." He smiled a big, happy grin. _I'm glad I'm not the only who's going to miss my boyfriend_. Thought Alfred,

"Lovino. I go by Lovi." _Lovino, what an unusual name. I love it!_ _Man, I'm starving! I wonder if Italians eat hamburgers…_

"Alright. Lovi. I'll try to remember. Want a hamburger?" _I hope he says yes, I'm really hungry! _He smiled again, thinking about how nice it was, eating hamburgers with Arthur, and seeing that little bit of mustard on Arthur's nose… His smile got bigger.

"Ummmm… Al… how can you smile at a time like this?"

"Excuse me?"

_Was I smiling?? Oops, I didn't notice. Well, thinking of Arthur always makes me smile…_

"I mean… how can you smile when you won't see your love of your life at all for the next year or two? How can you smile when you won't know if he's hurt, or if he's upset, or, or…" _Wow, he's even more worried than I am! That's probably because he doesn't have a plan like mine. As the hero, I must always have a plan!_

"Lovi, was it?" _I forgot his name! _"Listen, you're asking how I can still smile. I'm going to ask a question in return. How can you just sit here and not want to run on board with… Was it Antonio?" Lovi nodded._ Right. Hmmmm, I wonder if he wants to join in my plan… Time to start asking the REAL questions. _ "So, how can you? I mean, I understand why you're crying, but why don't you just go with Antonio?"

"Well… he said I shouldn't… He said it was dangerous…" _Ah, so Lovi here actually LISTENS to his boyfriend. So innocent. How cute._

"So?! He's going off to a dangerous life, why can't you?! You DESERVE to be by his side!" Al was on his feet now, talking passionately. "If he wants to live a life of danger, so do I! I will be by his side forever!" In Arthur's mind, all the times that Arthur and Alfred had stood by each other, no matter how tough, flashed through his mind.

"What are you saying?" _So sweet, so innocent, so… young. I wonder if I was this unknowing at first._

"I'm saying that we should stow away on the ship and come with them! Are you with me?" _My grand unveiling of the plan. It would still work if he said yes, and it wouldn't matter if he said no. _Somehow, Alfred wanted Lovino to say yes, wanted him to have an adventure!

"Alright. I'm in." _Excellent. Alright, Plan stowaway under way! Don't wait up, Arthur, I'm coming!_

* * *

**Antonio**

"Don't cry, love." _This isn't fair to him. I hate doing this, but I have to!_

"I'm not crying!"

"Then what's that there on your cheek?" _Oh shit. If he starts to cry, I'm gonna cry too!_

"It's just a drop of sea spray…" _Did his voice just crack? It cracked, he's lying! Aaaaaaaaw, he doesn't want me to see him cry… I'm going to miss him so damn much!  
_"You're lying."

"Alright, it's not sea spray, and I am crying! I just don't want you to leave me here, all alone. Take me with you!" _I couldn't possibly. It's too dangerous. If he gets hurt… I don't think I would be able to take it!!_

"I already told you, the life of a pirate is no life for you! It's far too dangerous! I'll come back, after I'm done training." _I will come back, even if it means to give up my dream of being a pirate. I would do anything for you._

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I love you. Remember that." _Forever and ever. Remember…_

With thoughts of his beloved fresh in his mind, Antonio climbed aboard the respected pirate ship _Hetalia_ and reported to the main deck, where all new-comers were supposed to report.

"Hey everybody! How's it been?"

There were only three other new crew members, besides himself, two of whom the Spaniard was very close to. There was Francis, a French man who deeply "appreciated" all women, and Gilbert, who was very egotistical. The third man was a mystery. He was short, even shorter than Lovino, his love. Blond hair and VERY thick eyebrows. _I don't believe he has ever plucked them in his life! You could shave them with a razor and there would STILL be too much eyebrow. How strange. _

"Hello, I don't believe we've met yet. I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Antonio, a fellow member who also just started to work aboard this ship. That man over there with the beard, he's Francis. Wouldn't want to introduce him to your girlfriend though, Francis is already like a pirate in THAT sense, eh?" Antonio winked. The man with the thick eyebrows merely nodded a small nod. _How very strange. Not much acknowledgement, but I'll take what I can get. _"The other man over there is Gilbert, but we all call him Gilbo. Wouldn't want to talk to him, either. His ego might get in the way" He laughed a joking laugh. The other crew members laughed with him. All, except for this man he did not know. _How very, VERY strange! I wonder why he does not laugh. Maybe he is not the joking type… _"What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland." _What a geeky name._

"You got a girl, Arthur? I'm sure the ladies LOVE the eyebrows" _Hope he can take a joke._

"I am in a relationship, yes." _Ah, he blushed. Wonder what kind of lass he's got…_

"What's she like, Kirkland?"

"Ummmmm…."

"Well, come on man! Spit it out!" _Wonder why he's not answering…_

"I'm… I'm…"

"You're…? Finish the sentence like a MAN, Kirkland!"

"I'M GAY!" _That was NOT the answer I was looking for…_

There was silence as the other crew members turned to see where the shouting had come from. Arthur turned quite a violent shade of red as everyone stared at him. No one dared breathe a word. Antonio was the only one brave enough to face this… Unexpected turn of events.

"That's all right! So am I!" Antonio smiled brightly. _Yes, another fellow like me! I'm sure he's as happy as I am to find another fellow gay! _

Seeing Antonio carrying on as if nothing had happened (Which, really, nothing had) talk continued normally and easily. Arthur went unusually quiet. He glared at Antonio and, quietly, under his breath, said three words that were the EXACT opposite of what the Spaniard had thought he would say.

"I hate you."

_What the hell?_

* * *

**Arthur**

"Good bye! Don't forget me! I'll miss youuuuuuuuu…" _I love you too, Alfred._

"You git, how could I forget you?! You're too damn loud!" _You need to consider that other people are listening!_  
"Shut up, Arthur! You're ruining this perfectly sad good bye!" _Who cares?!_

"You better leave, you twat. They're making everybody go now." _Leave, before I cry…_

Turning his back on the only person he has ever loved, Arthur went onto the only ship he has ever dreamed of sailing: The pirate ship _Hetalia._ He wandered around a bit before going to the main deck. He was one of the four new crew members chosen for this trip. The other three already knew each other, so he was the only truly new member. When he finally found the main deck, two out of the three other newbie's were already there, having a conversation. Arthur decided just to walk over and sit by them. At first, the two men looked over at him, greeted him politely (More or less) and went back to their conversation. _Whatever. I'd prefer not talking to them anyway. It would just be awkward._

"Hey, everybody! How's it been?" _Alfred? That's how he would have come up on to the ship, but, it doesn't sound like Al…_

Arthur looked up to see a VERY handsome man walking over to the place where the newbie's were sitting. He was greeting everybody he passed, and even started a conversation with a few other veteran crew members. _Could this be the Captain?! I better make a good impression! _Arthur sat up straighter and tried to look as tall as he could, which isn't very much, considering he was so short…

"Hello, I don't believe we've met yet. I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Antonio, a fellow member who also just started to work aboard this ship." _He's also new?! How did he know the other crew members then?? _"That man over there with the beard, he's Francis. Wouldn't want to introduce him to your girlfriend though, Francis is already like a pirate in THAT sense, eh?" The handsome, friendly man winked. All Arthur could do was merely nod a small nod. _How can he be so friendly, so nice?! I've only just met him. He acts like we've been friends for decades! _"The other man over there is Gilbert, but we all call him Gilbo. Wouldn't want to talk to him, either. His ego might get in the way" He laughed a joking laugh. The other crew members laughed with him. All except for Arthur. _How does he get the crew to laugh with him?! I wonder why they're all so eager to do as he asks… I bet they've only know him as long as I do! _"What's your name?" Antonio asked.

"Arthur Kirkland." _Ugh. That sounds so geeky. Whatever. _

"You got a girl, Arthur? I'm sure the ladies LOVE the eyebrows" _Is he joking? Well, I'm not into the LADIES…_

"I am in a relationship, yes." _Oh, Alfred. I love you so much, but if I told them about you, I might get laughed at…_

"What's she like, Kirkland?" _Shit. What should I tell him, that she is more like a HE??!!_

"Ummmmm…." _Fuck, what do I say!?!?_

"Well, come on man! Spit it out!" _Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap_

"I'm… I'm…" _I'm not sure what to say!!_

"You're…? Finish the sentence like a MAN, Kirkland!" _Running out of time…_

"I'M GAY!" _Well, at least it's the truth. I think I read somewhere that pirates may be cheaters, murderers, and thieves, but they never lie… I think._

All went quiet on the ship… Arthur blushed violently.

"That's all right! So am I!" Antonio smiled brightly. _How can he be so confident! I am so jealous right now! When I announce my… situation, I make it so awkward! When he talks, everything comes so easily, and nobody questions it! HOW DOES HE DO IT??_

Seeing Antonio carrying on as if nothing had happened (Which, really, nothing had) the rest of the crew's talk continued normally and easily. Arthur went unusually quiet. He glared at Antonio and, quietly, under his breath, said three words that held all of the jealousy and emotion the short man had felt at the time. _Anger, Impatience, Irritation, Jealousy, hatred, Frustration._

"I hate you." _Go fucking die in a bloody hole, dammit! Why do you have to be so perfect… _


End file.
